


Requested Coaching

by dragonydreams



Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Impromptu Tutorial'. Willow asks Angel for more help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requested Coaching

Title: Requested Coaching  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Willow/Angel w/some W/Oz  
Summary: Sequel to 'Impromptu Tutorial'. Willow asks Angel for more help.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - please ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! I'm a greedy little writer. 

Dedication: A big Thank You to everyone who sent feedback for 'Impromptu Tutorial' and requested a sequel. This is for you. 

  

  
Angel's tutoring worked and gave Willow the confidence she needed. After everyone found out that Oz was a werewolf, Willow took the initiative and kissed him, reassuring him that she was definitely still interested in dating him. That first week of 'really' being a couple was wonderful for Willow. She'd watch Oz play at the Bronze, proudly declaring that the lead guitarist was her boyfriend. After the show they'd exchange innocent kisses in his van, sitting in front of Willow's house, until it was time for her to go in. 

Everything was perfect until the inevitable happened... While kissing, Oz opened his mouth a bit more and brushed his tongue against her lips. Willow momentarily froze before pulling back. She muttered an apology and slipped out of the van as quickly as possible, leaving Oz to stare after her, cursing to himself for rushing her. 

Once safely inside her room Willow collapsed on her bed. She was overwhelmed by the thoughts and emotions running through her head. She berated herself for acting so childish and running. She smiled sweetly as she thought about the gentle kisses they'd shared. She thought about how Oz's kisses differed from Angel's. Angel... 

Willow had been completely blown away from Angel's kisses. She remembered how her entire body tingled from just the touch of his lips against hers. She felt guilty that she didn't feel that same charge when she kissed Oz. She tried to rationalize that it was just because it was her first time kissing that made her feel that way. 

Her cheeks reddened as she remembered asking Angel for more 'tutoring' if she thought she needed it. Well, looking back over tonight's events, she decided that she needed it. 

  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


After school the next day Willow headed over to Angel's apartment. She nervously shifted from foot to foot as she debated whether or not she should be there. 'What if he was only being nice and really doesn't want to kiss me again. What if he's still asleep. Maybe I should go and call first.' She was about to turn and leave to go find a phone when the door opened. 

Angel was indeed awake. He had just finished his shower when he sensed someone outside his door. When no one knocked he assumed that they were simply trying to find the right apartment and continued to get dressed. When the heartbeat was still standing outside his door five minutes later, Angel approached the door cautiously. He could smell Willow standing on the other side and smiled to himself. 

Angel hadn't been able to get their kisses out of his head. Kissing Willow was nothing like kissing Buffy, his supposed soulmate. Maybe it was her innocence, her naivet her enthusiasm. Angel, who was no stranger to guilt, had been feeling extremely guilty this past week for wanting to kiss Willow again. And now she was here, standing outside his door. 

Willow's jaw dropped as she took in Angel's appearance. His hair was mussy from being dried with the towel. He was only wearing an undershirt and black slacks. And he was smiling, something she had rarely seen him do. 

"Hello Willow," he greeted her, pleased with her blatant perusal of him. 

"Um, hi Angel," Willow stuttered. "I wasn't sure if you'd be up yet or not. I was gonna knock, but then thought that maybe I should call first instead to see if I could come over, but then you opened the door, so now I don't have to. Why did you open the door? Were you going somewhere? If you were I can come back later." 

Angel couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at her babbling. He reached for her hand, pulling her into the apartment. "No Willow, I wasn't going anywhere. I sensed that you were standing outside my door for a while, but when you didn't knock I decided to save you the trouble." 

"Oh, good," she sighed. Willow took the opportunity to look around Angel's small apartment. He had some beautiful artwork hanging on the walls and some sculptures in display cases. She wandered around and noticed that his bed was just off to the corner. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure," Angel asked, watching as Willow explored his home. 

"I wanted to thank you," Willow started. She didn't want to just come right out and ask him to kiss her again. "Things have been going really well with Oz this past week." 

Angel tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice at that statement. "That's great." 

"Uh-huh. Did Buffy tell you that I kissed him? Thanks to you I kissed him first instead of waiting for him to do it." Willow couldn't look at Angel as she said this. "Ever since then he hasn't been afraid to kiss me. We do it every night in fact," she admitted with a blush. 

Angel was happy for Willow, he really was, at least that's what he told himself. That's why he'd done it last week isn't it? He wanted to give her the confidence she needed to kiss the boy she wanted to date. Then why did he feel like she was slowly driving a stake into his heart? 

"I'm very happy to hear that," he said as sincerely as he could. "I'm glad to have been able to help." 

"Do you mean that?" Willow asked hopefully. 

"Of course I do," he honestly answered. 

"Great, because I kinda need your help again." Willow shyly looked up at Angel through her lashes, hoping that he wouldn't turn her down. 

"You know that I'd be happy to help you in any way I can," Angel told her sincerely, caressing her soft cheek with one hand. He tipped her chin to look into her eyes. "What can I do for you?" 

Willow felt her face begin to flush again and looked away from the intense brown eyes boring into her. She pulled away from Angel and began to fidget as she tried to voice her concerns. 

"Well, you see last night I was with Oz in his van and we were kissing." She stole a quick glance at Angel to find a stony look on his face. A momentary quizzical look crossed her face but she shook it off as she continued. "It was really nice, like it always is, but then he did something and I kinda froze and ran out of the van." 

Angel's mind whirled with all of the possible things that Oz could have done to send Willow fleeing from the vehicle. He felt his demon rise at the thought that anyone would try to take advantage of his Willow. He took a moment to calm himself before carefully asking, "What did he do?" 

"He, uh, he... touchedhistoungetomylips." Willow blurted out. 

Angel suppressed the urge to laugh at Willow's hurried explanation. Instead he requested with a smile, "Could you say that again, slower?" 

Willow took a deep breath and blew it out before slowly saying, "He touched his tongue to my lips." 

"And that scared you?" Angel prodded, mentally cheering at what she hadn't asked yet. 

"A little," Willow admitted, moving to sit on Angel's bed. "I mean, I know that he wanted me to open my mouth, but I don't know what to do after that. Does he just stick his tongue in my mouth? Am I supposed to so anything with mine? Shouldn't there be a handbook for this?" 

"So you want to know about French kissing?" Angel clarified, sitting next to her on the bed. 

"Um, yeah." 

"Are you sure you don't want to just ask Buffy? You know, girl talk?" Angel felt he had to ask. 

"I'm sure. I love Buffy, but I don't want a demonstration from her," Willow admitted. 

Angel couldn't help smirking as he said, "And would you like me to demonstrate French kissing with you?" 

"Uh-huh," Willow grinned. 

Angel raised a hand and began to run his knuckles down her cheek. Willow leaned into the caress, prolonging the contact. 

"It's pretty simple really," Angel began to explain, his lust-filled eyes meeting hers. "After kissing for a while with our mouths closed, I'll part my lips so that our tongues can touch. That's what happened with Oz, right?" 

Willow silently nodded her head, entranced by his soft explanation and his gently touches. 

"This time, when you feel my tongue brush against your lips I want you to part your lips as well. Then I want you to brush your tongue against mine. Just mimic my actions, you'll see." He started to lean to kiss her, but Willow stopped him. 

"What about that neck thing?" she asked. 

Sitting back again, Angel looked at her in confusion. "What neck thing?" 

"Last time, when you kissed my neck," she clarified. "I wanna learn how to do that too." 

Angel grinned wolfishly at Willow, "Are you sure you want to tease a vampire's neck?" 

"As long as he's not biting mine," she teased back. Then realizing what they were talking about she seriously asked, "You aren't going to bite me, are you?" 

"Not enough to draw blood," he promised in a low, sensual voice. Bringing his lips next to her ear he whispered, "Did you want to start with my neck?" 

Willow licked her lips and nodded her head. She tucked her hair behind her ear next to Angel's cheek. She slowly lowered her head until her mouth was an inch above Angel's neck. He held his nonexistent breath as she breathed against his skin. He closed his eyes and bit back a groan when her lips tentatively touched his neck. 

Willow lingered with that first kiss. She absorbed the taste of his skin, inhaled the scent of his skin mixed with his shampoo. She raised her hand and placed it on the other side of Angel's neck, holding him steady. She lifted her mouth and placed her next kiss just a little to the side of the first one. She didn't linger as long this time, desperate to taste more of him. She trailed her lips up his neck, darting her tongue out to take short licks. 

Angel brought his arm around Willow, holding her close. He ran one hand over her back, the other hand holding her head in place. When her teasing became too much for the vampire, he moved both hands to cup her face and pulled back to kiss her lips. He pressed his lips to hers in a hard kiss. After several moments of initial contact he eased up a bit and began to sensually move his mouth against Willow's. 

He pulled back to allow Willow to catch her breath asking, "Do you want me to stop?" 

"No," she breathed, recapturing his mouth. 

Angel made no attempt to suppress his moan of pleasure at her ardor this time. He parted his lips and gently brushed his tongue along the seam of her mouth. He mentally cheered when Willow instantly parted her lips, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth. 

Willow tried not to think about what was happening as she kissed Angel. It wasn't very difficult because his kisses seemed to be short-circuiting her brain. All she could do was feel his lips against hers, his hands roaming her back, his tongue beginning to caress hers. 'Okay, just do what he does,' she told herself. 

Willow's hands tangled in Angel's hair as she began to reciprocate. Hesitantly she moved her tongue against Angel's, exploring first the top and then the bottom of it, making mental notes of its texture. 

Noticing her becoming more involved in the kiss, Angel withdrew his tongue and, as hoped, Willow followed into his mouth. He took the opportunity to lightly suck on her tongue, eliciting a moan from the redhead and her nails to dig into his scalp. 

Desperate for air, Willow pulled back, panting harshly. She met Angel's eyes and grinned, "So that's French kissing?" 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, that would be it. And might I say, you did it very well." 

"Yes you may," she continued to grin, pleased that she had done it correctly. "And how did I do with the neck thing?" 

"That, my dear, was absolutely wonderful," he huskily told her. 

Willow blushed at the compliment. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted him to kiss her. 'Oz. Think of Oz,' she told herself. She looked back up at Angel's lustful stare and leaned in to him again. When their lips were about to touch she pulled back abruptly and stood, backing away from the bed. 

"I should really be going," she said, backing towards the door. 

Suddenly concerned Angel stood, asking, "Willow, is something wrong?" 

"No, nothing's wrong," she lied. "It's just that I asked you to show me something, which you did, and thank you by the way. So now that I know what to do I should really be going." 

Closing the distance, Angel tilted her head to meet her nervous eyes. "Willow, did I do something wrong? Did I push you too far? I thought you were enjoying yourself." 

"I was, and that's the problem." She sighed. "Angel, the kisses were amazing. At least I thought they were amazing, but then again, I don't have that much experience with these things." 

Before Willow could continue with her babble Angel wrapped his arms around her and silenced her with a kiss. She eagerly returned the kiss, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. 

She came back to her senses and pushed Angel away. "See, that's the problem. I enjoyed kissing you too much," she tried to explain. "I'm not supposed to enjoy kissing you that much." 

"Why not?" Angel asked, trying to puzzle out what was going on in her head. 

"I can give you two reasons: Oz and Buffy." 

Realization lit Angel's face. She was feeling guilty. 

"You don't need to feel guilty, Willow," he tried to reassure her. 

"How'd you... I'm not..." she stammered. "I don't?" 

"Do you want me?" he asked. Seeing the panicked look on her face he clarified, "More than Oz?" 

She paused for a second before shaking her head. "Then there's nothing to feel guilty about. You're doing this for Oz." 

"And why are you doing it? And don't say because Buffy told you. I doubt this is what she had in mind when she asked you to help me." 

"I'm doing this for you," Angel truthfully told her, once again stroking her cheek. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. 

"Angel," she whimpered, desperately wanting to kiss him again. 

This time she didn't resist when he bent down to cover her lips with his. Eager to prove she was an apt pupil, she parted her lips and licked his. She slid her tongue into his mouth when he opened for her, seeking out his tongue with hers. She pressed her body against his, needing to feel him. Her hands ran along his back, tracing his spine, curling up to hold on to his shoulders. 

Angel luxuriated in the feel of her lithe, warm, body pressed against his. He wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her tight against his body. He tangled his other hand in her silky, fiery hair. He knew a part of him agreed with her reservations, but he also couldn't deny how right it felt to have her in his arms. 

When he felt her begin to struggle for breath he pulled back, leaving one last gentle kiss on her lips. She stayed pressed against him for a while longer as Angel dipped his head to place kisses along her neck. 

Reluctantly she pulled away from him before her senses became overloaded. "I really should be going," she whispered, trailing a hand across his chest. 

"I know," he agreed, afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself if she stayed much longer. 

She picked up her backpack from where she'd left it near the door. She looked at him as she shyly said, "Thank you." 

"No, thank you," he insisted. He hastened to add, "You know I'm always here for you?" 

"Yeah, I do. I'll keep that in mind," she mischievously winked before opening the door and heading back out into the real world, knowing that she was beginning to fall for her handsome vampiric tutor. 

"Please do," Angel said to the closed door. 

  


  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 26, 2003.


End file.
